1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information recording system comprising a record carrier of an inscribable type and a recording apparatus comprising write means for recording information received by such apparatus on the record carrier. The invention further relates to a record carrier and recording apparatus for use in the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Record carriers on which digitised audio information is recorded have been available for a considerable time now. Such a record carrier may be for example, an optically readable disc, such as the "Compact Disc" or a magnetic tape, such as the "DAT" cassette tape. The. advantage of digitised audio information is the extremely high fidelity.
Another property of digitised information is that it can be copied almost endlessly without any significant loss of fidelity.
This last-mentioned property constitutes a substantial problem in marketing consumer equipment with which digital audio information cannot only be played back but can also be recorded, since such apparatus enables the consumer to evade copyrights on a large scale by simply copying the content of a record carrier with digitised audio information. Since copying does not entail a loss of quality there are hardly any reasons for the consumer to purchase a comparatively expensive original which is subject to copyright if the original, or a copy thereof, is available for copying. This leads to a substantial loss of copyright income.